Shurima
Shurima Desert is an arid territory in the southern half of the continent. Many men have gone mad beneath the glare of the Shurima sun. It is also the location of the newly resurrected Shurima Empire, a vast civilization that bloomed millennia ago. Ancient beings called the Ascendant originate from this area. Lore A thousand years ago, the glorious empire of Shurima shone like a second sun across the desert. After a flawed Ascension ritual, the gleaming capital city was reduced to ruins. But an oft-repeated legend stirs in the desert of Shurima. The swirling sands carry rumors of the ancient emperor , somehow returned.Azir Shurima Azir page Locations There are 4 known locations in Shurima. Capital Once the center of Shuriman society; an oasis in the desert, it fell to ruins after flawed Ascension. It has risen once again with the resurrection of Shurima's long lost emperor, . The city was built around the ancient Sun Disc. The Tomb of the Emperors Deep in the city lies the Tomb of the Emperors. For the last millennium it has acted as the makeshift prison of and . It is guarded by the statue of a huge serpent. When the tomb opened the serpent came to life, impaling on its fangs, its venom transforming her into a terrifying half-snake creature.Shurima Story page 1 Oasis of the Dawn Described as the Mother of Life, the oasis is located near The Tomb of the Emperors. After his resurrection, brought a dying here and healed her in the magical pool. This act of selflessness allowed to ascend and revive his broken city.Shurima Story page 2 Shurima Wastes The fallen empire has littered the dunes with ruins. A can be found wandering the the desert. defends the entrance to a realm deep beneath the Shuriman wastes; what he protects no one knows. Buried tombs also hold ancient secrets; rose from such a tomb; in another claimed an Ascendant artifact of incredible mystical power. Culture The current inhabitants of Shurima's desert are mainly descended from the survivors of the fall of Shurima's empire. The origin of their culture reaches back to time, but has evolved as they eke out an existence in their harsh environment Azir Creative Q&A 1 . Nomads such as practice tomb robbing and mercenary service. The people are also known to produce seers blessed with foresight. was born with such abilities. In ancient times the Sun Disc produced heroes called Ascendants in times of direst threat. These were merely considered legends .Azir Creative Q&A 3 Military Shurima had a standing army before it fell. When returned he summoned a vast army at his command. The soldiers, though made in the image of their predecessors, are constructs of sand and are not sentient.Shurima Story page 2 History A Dire Threat To Ancient Shurima The Sun Disc was ancient long before the pinnacle of the Shuriman Empire.Azir Creative Q&A 2 and knew of its power, and used it to ascend in order to face a dire threat from mysterious beings.Ascension Game Mode page Ancient Darkin Influence doing on the urn? What part did he play in this battle? I just don't get it".| An ancient mystery in Runeterra}} Fall of the Empire Fall of the Empire 1.jpg Fall of the Empire 2.jpg Fall of the Empire 3.jpg Fall of the Empire 4.jpg Fall of the Empire 5.jpg ::"In ancient Shurima, young emperor was persuaded by , his magus, to attempt the fabled Ascension ritual – despite ancient warnings to do so only in times of direst threat." ::"Azir’s hubris proved disastrous. As the '' '' Sun Disc focused the dawn rays into a transformative beam, Xerath betrayed Azir, shoving his emperor aside and stealing its power for himself." ::"In an instant, Azir was obliterated – and Xerath remade as a spectral being of pure, malevolent energy – as the city around them was swallowed whole by the desert." ::" and , Ascended heroes of Shuriman legend, sensed in an instant that something had gone terribly wrong and rushed to the Sun Disc. They hurled Xerath into a chained sarcophagus – but the magus shattered it into shards." ::"Renekton dragged Xerath into the Tomb of the Emperors and shouted to Nasus to seal the door. With a heavy heart, Nasus entombed his brother with a madman in the buried ruins for all eternity. ::Or so he believed…"Shurima Story page Descent Into the Tomb , a noblewoman from Noxus looking to hire a guide to take her to the fabled lost city. But not just any guide, she hires a owner of a legendary blade, the mercenary called . Sivir gathers her band of sell-swords and set out in to the desert to find the very bones of Shurima. Five days beneath the broiling sun a scout spots towers juddering upwards and a stairway leading underground. They climb down, into the darkness. Ancient treasures gleam in the torch-light, even Sivir is astonished of the grandeur of the ruins. Her men head deeper in only to stumble into traps and be eviscerated. Sivir is stunned with horror, but Cassiopeia does not flinch. She sees only the statue of a huge serpent silently guarding the door to the tomb of the Emperors and smiles. The ancient weapon is a key. Cassiopeia betrays Sivir. She picks up Sivir's blade, puts it into the lock. The guardians curse is triggered. The stone serpent comes alive, impales Cassiopeia in its jaws - the venom sears her flesh like acid. The Tomb door opens. emerges, the brother I loved and locked away, twisted beyond insanity, followed by , an architect of his torment. My failure is complete. Sivir drags herself away, life blood flooding from her wound and then succumbs to darkness..."| Shurima Story page }} Rise of the Ascended lies betrayed and bleeding, something incredible occurs.'' For though she does not know it, Sivir is the last in the bloodline of , Shurima’s lost emperor. And as her blood soaks into the ancient sands, a deep magic sparks to life. Resurrection! First Azir’s mind, then his body. Snatched back from oblivion to be reborn. Then he sees Sivir, wonders at her face, he sees himself in this daughter of Shurima. In that moment, he has no thought of empires or rituals. He only knows: she needs his help. He must take her to the Oasis of the Dawn - the Mother of Life. He smells the waters - smells of life. He prays he is in time. He does not dream that he, Shurima’s greatest emperor, can at long last earn his Ascension and bring back his broken city. He dares not dream that if he can save her...Azir can save them all."| Shurima Story page }} The Sands have shifted ::Shurima is resurrected, and Runterra's future is forever altered. and have been unleashed from the Tomb of the Emperors. , haunted by his brother's heroic sacrifice, is relentlessly pursued by Renekton in his mad thirst for vengeance. Bristling with power and resentment, Xerath plots to reforge Valoran in the fires of revolution. The serpent's curse is the terrible price of ambition, but it also promises a power she never imagined. , Ascended ruler of a fallen civilization, envisions a new Shuriman empire, while his descendant , ever the mercenary, looks to turn the situation to her advantage. Shurima is a land of mystery... but some mysteries refuse to remain buried.Shurima Story page Trivia * The speech holds in the Howling Abyss mentions that Shurima had not yet been swallowed by the desert when the Frozen Watchers lived in Freljord. * For some Valorans Shurima was an Atlantis-like myth. Others, like the current inhabitants of Shurima, knew it existed a long time ago but did not believe any "true" Shurimans remained. and were also stories for them. Azir Creative Q&A 3 * Shurima is described as a place that had a thriving culture, not only a strong military and a powerful emperor. It had a sense of personal identity with art, music, literature, trade, magical technology, etc. motivation to bring the golden light of Shurima to other nations neither was nor is for conquest; he truly believes that Shurima was the height of civilization, and could only continue to grow more wonderful.Azir Creative Q&A 4 * Although Shuriman, isn't directly involved in Shurima's return. He has his hands full.What about Malzahar? Isn't he a Shiruman? * The , and are Shuriman artifacts. Of Shurelya, Coins and Reveries * bears a Crest of Shurima. Media Themes= |-| Videos= Shurima Descent into the Tomb Shurima Rise of the Ascended Ascension – Gameplay Preview The Terror Beneath |-| Pictures= Nasus_Shurima_Descent.jpg|Nasus glass mural Sivir_at_the_Oasis_of_Life.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 1 Sivir_at_the_Oasis_of_Life_1.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 2 Azir_Ascension.png|Azir before Ascending Azir_Ascension_1.png|Azir Ascending Azir_Ascension_2.png|Azir Ascended Shurima Desert concept.jpg|Old Shurima concept art Shuriman_Crest.jpg|Old Shurima Crest Champions Associated Champions References de:Shurima Wüste fr:Désert de Shurima pl:Pustynia Shurima zh:Shurima Desert Category:Places